


You Jump, I Jump... Kinda

by LacieDayParade



Category: Titanic
Genre: Humor, Minor Character Death, Other, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But I'm a cruise ship, so sink me, baby! - Titanic/Iceberg ficlet... I blame Tumblr. Crackish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Jump, I Jump... Kinda

Titanic was just minding her own business, happily sailing along, when she saw the most breathtaking thing. An iceberg.

He was a shade of blue so cold, it made her insides shiver.

She knew their love could never succeed, but she knew. She knew it was worth a try. She knew, if they met, just once, she would die a happy ship.

And she could see; Iceberg knew it too. As she cruised slowly towards her destination, she knew Iceberg would intercept, and they could be together.

And they were. For a glorious time, they were one.

But then the cold waters of fate said ENOUGH. And they were separated. Titanic and her passengers to the depths, and Iceberg to live above sea level.

But Iceberg knew he could not live without his Titanic. And so, slowly but surely, he melted.

And they are together to this day.


End file.
